


Brian Kinney Doesn't Do Christmas

by msrogersstark



Series: Christmas Colours [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas!, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to go to Brian's company Christmas Party. Brian doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Kinney Doesn't Do Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my Christmas Colours Series. Pink. Please let me know what you think :) Un-beta'd

((Pink. Michael/Brian))

Brian doesn’t do Christmas. Michael knows that, he’s always known that. But, he’s also always wanted to go to a Christmas party. He knows he should have asked David or Brian but he didn’t feel welcome in that high society. Brian worked for this high level firm but going to a high society party with Brian would surely be more fun than any other. All he had to do was ask…

 

“No.”

“Why not?” Michael whined.

They were sitting in a booth at the diner, Michael eating eggs and Brian drinking coffee that Michael was sure was spiked.

“Because I don’t do Christmas.”

“I know that.”

“Then why’d you ask, Mikey?” Brian raised an eyebrow, winked and stood up.

“I just thought-“

“Well don’t.” Brian stooped to kiss Michael and then tossed a few bucks on the table before walking out.

 

“He turned you down?” Emmett asked, heaving the weights above his shoulders.

“Are we really surprised?” Ted responded, taking a swig from his water bottle.

“I just figured-“ Michael sighed.

“Well, Honey.” Emmett cooed, “Just because you’re dating him doesn’t mean he’s going to change. I mean look at what happened with Justin.”

“I know. But we’ve been best friends forever. I thought Brian might actually care what I wanted.”

“C’mon, this is Brian we’re talking about. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself.” Ted pointed out, grabbing his towel from the floor. “Let’s go Em.”

 

A few nights later, two days before the Christmas Party, Brian called him.

“I’m working late.”

Michael sighed. Brian didn’t seem upset about that. “When will you be home?” It was already 11.

“Probably by 1 or 2.”

“Ok.”

“Night Mikey.”

Michael tossed his phone across the room, watching it hit the couch cushions and bounce. He’d barely seen Brian all week and he was tired of going to bed alone. He’d started to have his suspicions about Brian.

 

When he woke the next morning, Brian was in bed beside him. Or rather, on top of him.

“Brian, you’re heavy.” He groaned.  

“Why are you waking me at this early hour?” Brian replied in the same tone, if only a bit sleepier.

“It’s 8:30 and I have to work.”

“Boring.” Brian muttered but rolled over.

“Uh-huh Mr. Rich.” Michael shook his head, getting out of the bed. “Maybe if you got up earlier, you wouldn’t have to work so late.”

Brian shrugged.

 

A few hours later, Michael was camped out behind his desk, flipping through the new Captain America comic. He barely heard Brian walk in.

“Do I have to dress up as Captain America to get your attention?” Brian asked, leaning across the desk.

Michael shrugged. “What brings you here?”

“I need you to pick up my dry cleaning.”

Michael looked at him incredulously. “It’s next door.”

“So?”

“So you’re already here, why don’t you pick it up?”

“Because I asked you to.” He handed Michael the slip. “Thanks.” He kissed Michael quickly before heading out.

 

It turned out that Michael was picking up the dry cleaning for someone else. The suit he picked up couldn’t have been Brian’s; it was nowhere near tall enough. Michael was fed up. He slid open the door to find Brian lounging on the sofa watching some cooking show.

“What are you watching?” Michael asked.

“Oh good, you brought the dry cleaning.” Brian stood up and kissed Michael, taking the dry cleaning from his hand and going to hang it in the bedroom.

Michael sighed. “So what are we going to do tomorrow, if we aren’t going to the party?”

“You’re still upset about that Mikey? It’s where all the straight people go.”

“Right. Don’t want to hang out with them.” Michael muttered.

“Exactly. We should go to Babylon.”

“Fine.”

 

Michael was jittery all the next day. He couldn’t figure out why. He loved going to Babylon. He just wasn’t in the mood.

“Can you lock up early?” Brian walked into the store, picking up an issue of Wolverine and flipping through the pages.

“Why?”

“Because I want you to come home early.”

Michael wanted any excuse to go home and spend some time with his boyfriend but he wasn’t sure. “Promise me you aren’t going to kidnap me again? I want to go home.”

“Deal.” Brian tossed him the Wolverine and sat on the desk, waiting for Michael to finish up.

 

Brian did take him home.

“I have to go out.” He announced.

Michael gave him a death glare.

“I promise I’ll be home by 5:30.” Brian added.

“What happened to spending time together?”

“We’ll have plenty of time to spend time together at Babylon.”  
“I mean _alone_ together.”

“Yeah, and I mean at Babylon.”

“Right. You, me and the other 500 gays of Pittsburgh.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “You can be quite dramatic sometimes, Mikey. I’ll see you at 5:45.”

Michael didn’t even protest and just watched Brian walk out the door.

 

Brian was home at 5:45 (give or take 10 minutes), carrying a very interesting package. Roses.  
“Why are you bringing roses to Babylon?”

“We’re not going to Babylon.” Brian announced.

“Then who are the roses for?”

“They’re for you.”

“For me?” Michael was shocked.

“Go put on your suit.”

“I don’t own a suit.”

“Yes you do. You picked it up from the dry cleaner’s yesterday.”

_Oh._

“Why do I need a suit?” Michael asked, looking from Brian to the roses and back.

Brian sighed exasperatedly. “You really don’t catch on do you? We’re going to the Christmas party.”

Michael’s eyes brightened and he grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, no need to thank me.” Brian said, setting the roses down on the table. “Go get dressed.”

“Thank you!” Michael called on his way to the bedroom.

 

They were late, although Brian assured him that they were fashionable late. Brian was dressed more festive than Michael had ever seen. He was wearing a simple black suit but in his blazer pocket there was corsage of holly. His tie was a festive gold.   
The suit he’d gotten for Michael consisted of a dark blazer, with the same corsage and a deep red shirt.

They mingled, Brian introducing him to his employees and co-workers as his boyfriend. Michael sipped the best champagne he’d ever had and watched Brian talk business.

“Want to dance?” Brian asked, slipping his hand into Michael’s.

Michael nodded and they moved out to the dance floor. The music was festive classical, substantially different than the music they’d normally dance to at Babylon.

“Why the change of heart?” Michael asked once they were in a steady movement.

“I felt like you deserved this.”

“What did I ever do to deserve this?”

Brian shrugged. “You’re you.”

Michael blushed and took a step in towards Brian. He couldn’t tell which he was more surprised to see. Brian here, smiling and telling Michael how amazing he was, or that Brian was smoother on his feet dancing to this slow, sappy version of Rockin’ around the Christmas tree than he was at Babylon.

“I love you.” Michael whispered, giving him a deep kiss.

“I love you too, Mikey. Merry Christmas.”

 --End


End file.
